Starlit
by Aryll
Summary: It's been a few days after the Championships as well as Tala's defeat. But this isn't the end of the terror, for Borris, revenge is sweet and he's willing to do whatever it takes to get it. (TaKa)
1. Chapter 1: The Deep End

**Summary:** A few days after the World Championships, Tala isn't doing very well as Boris rages over his defeat. But this isn't the end of the terror, for Borris, revenge is sweet and he's willing to do whatever it takes to get it. (TaKa)

* * *

- 

**"Starlit"**

**Chapter 1**

-

Tala Ivanov stared up at the grimy, gray ceiling of the prison he lay in, a simple eight by eight square box with moldy bricks placed in a way that screamed 'no escape.'

The red haired blader sighed, his sky blue eyes glazed over by passing clouds of thought. Thinking always helped numb the pain, the pain that pumped through every vein in his body. His pain was a constant reminder of that day. The championships. He'd come so very close to beating Tyson, and surprisingly enough, when he lost, he was more awed over the fact that the bit beast had talked than that it had beat him.

It didn't matter now. He was getting beatings dished out to him daily, all worse than any damage Tyson could ever inflict. Boris was pissed and he was taking it out on Tala.

'And why shouldn't he?' Tala whispered in his head, his fingers twitching involuntarily. 'I failed him...I had tons of bit beasts at my fingertips...Now I truly know what they mean by "quality over quantity."'

He sighed again, a wistful one. A sigh that carried away another strand of hope inside him where it would be choked and killed by the suffocating air of his cell. The dank, sickly rankness.

'I'll die here...I can't...I have to tell Kai that I'm sorry.' He mumbled in the silence of his mind, his eyes clenched shut. 'I have to tell him that he was the best thing that ever happened to me...I have to escape.'

His eyes opened, no longer clouded by thoughts, but shining with a new determination. He would find a way to live through Boris's beatings. He would survive so he could tell Kai.

'Why am I so determined to tell him these things all of the sudden?' He asked in confusion.

His conscience seemed to answer immediately, strangely echoing in his mind. 'Because you don't want to die alone...'

'Yes...if I can...I want to die in Kai's arms.' He told himself. He opened his eyes, rolling them. 'How melo-dramatic did that just sound?'

'If just one person cares, you can die in peace.' His mind echoed once more.

'...I can die in peace...' He couldn't help the burning in his cheeks, his nose, his eyes. But that's all it was. Just burning. No tears came, he wouldn't let them. '...I can die without being afraid.'

**I built my life like my bike on a rigid frame**

**So nothing bends it only breaks into pieces and pieces **

"Every time I see you the bile rises in my throat, Tala! How could you lose!" Boris raged, his foot lifting and crashing down into the red head's side, sending the boy rolling across the stony cage. "How could you lose?"

**I waited for hope to arrive but it never came**

**Leaving me with only pain inside **

Tala raised his head feebly, his body shaking from the effort. "..You have to lose some time." He said with a callous smirk.

Boris's masked eyes widened in disbelief, then narrowed in anger. "...You've become foolish, Tala. You were one of my best...you served me faithfully. Now look at you. Those Bladebreakers have corrupted you, just like they corrupted Kai!"

Tala dropped his head wearily, still smiling wryly. "..give it up, Boris. We're just not your dumb little puppets anymore. We know what's right. And what you've been doing is wrong...I feel sick knowing I was so loyal to you for so long...you were all I ever knew, Boris...you ruined my life...and I hate you for it." He glared at the raging man that stood over him. "...when I die, may my damned soul chase you for eternity...may you suffer like the others have suffered-ugh!"

Tala was promptly quieted by the bone crushing kick to his ribs, sending him crashing into the wall.

"IMPUDENT BOY!" The man above him shouted. "Indeed you will die!" He growled.

And suddenly a sick smile snaked its way across his face. Tala's blue eyes widened in fear. He couldn't explain what he feared so much, but it had something to do with the disturbing look on Boris's face.

"You're insane." Tala rasped, arms covering his aching chest.

**I'm going off the deep end... **

"...You don't know what you speak of, Tala." Boris chuckled. "...what a beautiful plan that has just sprouted inside of me." Turning on his heel he marched from the room. He stopped just outside the door, looking at Tala in pure amusement. "And so ends the Bladebreaker's story. All thanks to you, Tala."

The door to his cell closed with some queasy finality. What was Boris talking about? What was he planning?

"...Kai.." He whispered with worry.

**Holding on is harder than it seems**

**When you're reaching for so much more **

Kai was a bladebreaker. Kai had changed. He'd seen it from the smirk on his face when Tyson had won. And Kai got such a better chance to choose the right way.

But Tala supposed a guy like Kai needed a better chance. He couldn't have a half-ass one or he'd never stop being Kai the cold asshole. With the people he was surrounded by now, he was being pushed and pushed to be a better person. And it was working. Kai had a chance at a better life now.

**Seems so much easier to just give in**

**When you're reaching for so much more **

Tala winced as a rib seemed to be poking into his lungs. He wouldn't doubt that he had possibly broken a few. He wasn't going to find out. The key was to remain still.

'It's so hard...' He thought depressedly. 'It's so hard to hang on, Kai.'

He choked out a sigh. 'Why do I keep thinking about you now? Why do I talk to you when you're not even here?'

'...because he was my friend once.' He answered for himself. 'I haven't forgotten when we were children...that's all the good in my life. Kai is all I have...the only one I can turn to for redemption.'

**Another wasted Saturday so here I stay**

**Where nothing seems to ever change anyway hey**

**All this hype about life bein' great**

**Where's the love for me these days**

**I'm goin off the deep end **

As the door to his cell opened, he knew it was time for another round.

Scrunching into himself, he thought back on hazy days of old, he ignored the pain.

-

* * *

**-**

**TBC...**

**-**

"_The Deep End_" by Crossfade


	2. Chapter 2: Cold

**A/N:** I'm not really sure what made me start this story. I just wanted to create a Beyblade story I guess, and Tala is my favorite, weee, so I picked him and paired him up with my second favorite! Lol. I think they're cute together. ;3

I hope you all like my story, I'm trying to keep Tala and Kai in character as much as possible. I've been watching G-Revolution, and I haven't seen the 1st season in a long time. All in all I remember what happened, but it's still hazy. So, hey, if I do get out of line, feel free to tell me and I'll try and fix it. Thanks.

-

**GaBz: **Thank you for your review. Here's a chapter as thanks.

* * *

- 

**"Starlit"**

**Chapter 2**

-

"_Caw_."

"_Caw_."

Tala groaned deeply. He felt horrible. God, he felt horrible.

As he opened his eyes, his vision blurred and whirled, mixing together in a way that made him want to puke. But that would most likely be futile considering he had nothing to puke up...oh well, guess he should be thankful.

Attempting to move his hand, he cried out at the excruciating pain that attacked him.

"_Caw_."

What the hell? Was that a bird? What was it doing in his cell?

Growling and whimpering at the same time, he forced himself into a sitting position, putting his hand on his head which throbbed like an earthquake.

Gathering his wits, he immediately noticed what he hadn't before. It was exceptionally brighter. He wasn't in a cell, he was outside.

His breath caught in his throat, sending him into a fit of coughs, each one accompanied by a pained yell. "Agh, ack, dammit! Geez, that hurts." He muttered, right hand pressed softly on his chest.

Looking up again, he registered the puffy white clouds that filled the sky, the cool, bitter wind that swept across his face, and the sign of life other than himself and his captors.

"Am...I dreaming?" He asked outloud, gazing around in wonder.

He appeared to be in a park from what he could guess. He was in a deep grove of trees, but he could tell he was still in Russia from the temperature. There was no other likely explanation other than him being in a park considering the conditions, but how did he get here? Did he manage to escape?

He shook his head. He would've remember something that momentous.

Then what the hell was he doing out here?

Slowly looking down at his legs, he winced. Old blood clumped around his skin, new blood seeping through cracks in the dried liquid, ready to take its place. His tattered clothes stuck to the blood, seeming to disappear in the grimy mess. His arms were in the same condition and he found himself scared to see his face. He couldn't believe he was alive. He felt so dead...he looked so dead. Barely an inch of pale skin showed itself.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed his nerves. He couldn't get worked up. He was free and that was the only thing that mattered. He must've hit his head and forgot about it all. That would explain the massive headache.

Bracing himself, he pooled together his strength and used a wide oak beside him to stand. He warbled for a few minutes before he found balance. It seemed like so long since he'd walked. When he was in his cell he could go nowhere, there was no point, so he only laid there day after day.

Although pain racked him, he felt exhilarated at the fact that he was walking ahead more than eight feet without running into a wall. And though the wind was cold, it felt like heaven compared to his airless prison.

Smiling gently, he went from tree to tree, using their support to keep him up. He felt so weak and tired, yet his eyes refused to close. It was an unnerving feeling.

"I...have to find...someone..." He muttered, his vision focusing in and out. "Dammit..."

Huffing with the effort, he exited the park and appeared on a sidewalk beside a two way street. He looked both ways. No cars. He frowned. "H-Help!" He tried to yell, ending up in a fit of coughing afterwards. He fell to his knees, choking for breath amidst the blinding pain that seized his chest.

'No! I'm going to die! I can't stop coughing!' He thought urgently, each harsh exhale of breath blasting him with unbearble, seering pain. He scrabbled at the ground randomly, trying his best to gulp in air,a drowning buzz squeezing his brain.

He blinked as he heard a faint, but familiar voice. It seemed so far away, yet someone loomed over him. His heart raced as unmistakable crimson eyes stared straight into his own blue ones.

"Calm down, you have to calm down. Panicking will make it worse. Breathe slowly!"

**Looking back at me I see**

**That I never really got it right**

Tala stared, mesmerized at the person who knelt beside him, holding him up. Suddenly the coughs went away and blackness was gathering at the edges of his vision. "...No..." He took a deep, shaky breath. "Kai...Kai, I'm sorry..." He took an even shakier breath.

**I never stopped to think of you**

**I'm always wrapped up in**

**Things I cannnot win**

"Stop it, Tala! You're getting too worked up!" Kai growled as Tala's body shook in his arms.

"I have to tell you...before I...die." He said, wheezing loudly. "Don't...hate me...Kai. I'm sorry...for what...I did."

Tala clutched at Kai's shirt front, eyes wide with terror.

**You are the antidote that gets me by**

**Something strong**

**Like a drug that gets me high**

"Tala, calm down, you're going to be fine." Kai's voice told him reassuredly, but his eyes told a different story. 

"..Please..." Tala begged breathlessly. "...please forgive me!"

"Tala..." Kai said, crimson eyes wide with confusion and shock. "...I forgive you, but calm down. We need to get you some help." The slate haired blader whispered, looking up, his head swiveling from side to side.

**What I really meant to say**

"...you...were...the...best thing...that...ever..happened...to me...Kai..." Tala told him urgently, still clutching his shirt, his knuckles blood red and pale peach.

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

Kai's head snapped back down immediately to stare him in the eyes, crimson orbs flashing.

Tala smiled weakly. Kai was worried. Kai cared.

'I don't mind if I die now...' he whispered inside his mind, his eyes closing slowly. '..it's okay...' And the blackness consumed him, Kai's voice ringing through him.

**I never meant to be so cold...**

-

* * *

**-**

**TBC...**

-

"_Cold_" by Crossfade.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unknown

**

* * *

**

**GaBz:**Well, try not to explode with happiness my precious reviewer, I need you to write!

**Boys On Boysenberry-hime: **Thanks for your review and let your curiosity be satisfied!

**HimekoSukie: **Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **The placement of this story is a few days after the World Championships. Kai and the others are still in Russia for like another week as a break.

This story is basically centered around Tala and Kai's forming relationship, and Boris's new little scheme to thwart the Bladebreakers. Sit back and enjoy!

-

**"Starlit"**

**Chapter 3**

Tala shifted, moaning. Something was covering him, something soft. Soft...he never thought he'd feel anything soft since the day he was thrown in his prison.

His prison!

His eyes snapped open, sky blue orbs roving around a square room of white washed walls, the air heavy with the smell of bleach, a smell that burned his nose. Was he in a hospital?

Looking down, he frowned. An IV was present in his arm. His skin, which had been wrapped in dried blood was now wrapped in white guaze.

He tensed as voices sounded outside his door. His eyes locked on the white, wooden rectangle, his mind trying to bring faces to the voices.

"...We should be careful, Kai. I don't like the feeling of this." Said a slightly high, but deep ringing voice.

Kai's voice rumbled softly through the door. "What is he going to do, Ray? Have you seen him? He's a bloody mess..."

"...I know, but..."

There seemed to be a moment of silence and Tala guessed there was some sort of head shaking going on.

"...we shouldn't assume anything until he wakes..." Kai said in a way that told Ray to 'drop it.' "If he lies...I'll know."

Tala smirked. Kai was so grave. Shaking his head slightly, he lifted his right arm, bending it and rolling his wrist. Pain came, but it was only short spurts of needle like pinches. He could feel the bandages tight around his chest and waist, it was heavy on his legs.

He looked up when the door opened. Kai stood there, his crimson eyes staring at him in a lost sort of way.

Tala smirked. "Hey, pal."

Kai's brows raised. "...Judy thought you'd wake up soon...you haven't eaten in a while, I can guess..." He turned around. "Ray...go get some soup or something...tell Judy he's awake."

Tala could imagine Ray's nod before footsteps faded off.

Kai turned back to him and closed the door, his eyes narrowed immediately. "How'd you get out, Tala?"

Tala smirked in a nearly sad way. "I don't know. One minute they're beating me senseless, the next I'm waking up in a park.."

Kai stared at him intently. He inclined his head. "What happened after the Championships?"

Tala let his eyes wander to the ceiling. "I can safely say it's most likely what you imagined. You know Boris, Kai. He wasn't exactly jumping for joy." He said, blue orbs back to Kai's face. "So, who's Judy?"

Kai frowned. "Max's mom, she's paying for your hospital bills, you should be grateful. Do you know what Boris is planning?" Kai asked, getting right back on the previous subject.

Tala remained quiet for a long moment. "...He's said things, things that didn't make sense...I don't know what he's planning, but he's planning something. He wants to get rid of your little team, Kai. I'd watch your backs."

Kai continued to stare at him like an interrogator, but the door opened soon enough and he had to break his eyes away.

A woman with blue eyes and short blonde hair entered, Ray following with a tray of water and soup.

"Hello, Tala." She said politely.

Tala smiled, his eyes watching her with amusement. "Hello."

Judy came around, checking the few machines at his bedside. "Everything seems to be going well." She turned, looking back at him. "You should eat and rest. Liquids are the only things you should be having for a while and eat slow. Okay?" She said gently, pressing a button, which raised the head of his bed slowly.

Tala nodded his head, trying not to wince as his waist bent, looking over at Ray, who came on the other side of the bed and placed the tray he held in his lap. "Got it?" He asked.

Tala held the tray steady with his IV arm. "Yeah." He murmured. "Thanks." He watched as the raven haired blader quickly nodded and stepped away. And again a wry smile was on his face. Smiling seemed like the only thing to do with the air being so tense as it was. He was sure Judy, being Max's mom, wasn't very happy with him for what he did at the finals, not to mention, Tala was part of the team that thrashed Ray.

Well...at least Ray had the benefit of his irony. Ian and Bryan, his own team members, had come through that cell door, and thrashed him, putting him in a hospital as well.

He took a deep breath. "I just want to get this out into the air...I'm sor-" He stopped dead in the middle of his words as sudden pain blasted through his skull.

As he let out an angry cry, Ray rushed forward, swiftly lifting the tray away and stepping back as Judy spoke to Tala urgently, who was now clutching his head.

"Tala, what's wrong?"

"Aghhh! Dammit! Make it go away! Make it-uhn..." Just as fast as the pain had come, it went away and Tala's head flopped back on his pillow limply, darkness taking over once again.

Judy, Ray, and Kai all silently stared.

* * *

Red eyes flashed slowly in the dark of a control room, TV's that read statistics and camera views the only light. "Soon, Tala.…" Said the raspy voice, white teeth flashing in a wicked grin.

* * *

The soft hum of an air conditioner coming on brought Tala from his deep sleep. He groaned, his hand coming up to run through his matted hair, but fingers wrapped around his wrist, bringing it back down.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head, looking at the culprit. "Kai? What are you doing man?"

Kai's crimson eyes flashed in the dark of the room, the only light from the moon coming in through the open window. He removed his hand from Tala's wrist. "You were about to pull your IV out."

Tala looked at him in mild surprise, his blue eyes looking down and indeed, the IV was still there. "Oh…well, thanks."

Kai remained silent, the only noise being the air filtering through the vent in the ceiling.

A staring match was in place. It wasn't a tense one, more like curious, exploring.

"You've changed, Tala." Kai said, his voice like a rumble of thunder.

Tala smirked, eyes drooping wearily. "I don't think I agree with you. The only thing that's changed is my allegiance to Boris." He growled. "That bastard….he'll pay." And suddenly that pain in his head was back. He grunted. "No." He hissed, leaning forward.

"Tala? What's happening?" Kai asked stoically, a hidden tone to his voice.

"…I….this pain…in my head!" He seethed, doing his best to avoid pulling out the IV, but he had to do something, anything to make the pain stop.

Suddenly, Kai stood, his hand reaching out behind Tala's head, index finger and thumb wrapping around the base of his skull.

The pain slowly subsided. Tala ran a hand over his face. "….how'd you do that?" He asked, staring down at the covers of his bed since he couldn't move his head with Kai's hand where it was.

"It's just something I picked up…" He mumbled, slowly taking away his hand.

The pain didn't return. Tala sighed, laying back on the bed. "Dammit, do you think I have some kind of head trauma?" He asked, turning his head to look at Kai who had sat back down in his chair by the bed.

Kai crossed his arms, shrugging lightly. "The doctor would've found something that indicated a trauma to the head. Looking the way you are, I wouldn't doubt the occasional headache."

Tala shook his head. "…but geez, it hurts to the point of passing out…..like earlier…" He sighed, closing his eyes as he remembered Ray and Judy. "They hate me, Kai."

"They should."

Tala winced. "…...I really am sorry." He murmured. "…it's the power, Kai…" He said, smiling softly at the other boy. "Sure I can't blame it on just that….but we all want to be the best…..I just went a little overboard…we both did….I regret it." He whispered.

"….so do I…" Kai muttered quietly.

Tala looked away with a sigh, eyes back on the ceiling. "…I feel like I was ten times as bad as you, Kai." He chuckled.

"…being beaten will make you think anything, Tala. You search for reasons when there are none….and the reasons thatyou think are the problem are intensified. We're really on the same page…"

Tala watched him gloomily as he spoke. Kai was a guy of few words and many emotions. Yes, emotions, but it took skill to find all the hidden meanings. How the body sags just a tiny bit or a muscle twitches. What emotion Kai lacked in words, he filled the gap with his body language. "It feels good to be away….not under any obligations.."

Kai didn't speak, but after a minute of silence he pulled out something that caught the moon's light. "Catch." And he tossed it to the red head.

Tala quickly used his IV free hand to snatch the object, immediately feeling a familiar presence. "Wolfborg." He looked up at Kai in question. "But how?"

Kai leaned back in his chair. "It was on you. In the pocket of your jacket."

Tala looked at him in confusion. "….I never had Wolfborg with me before….did I steal him back somehow?" He asked himself more than the boy that sat at his bedside.

Tala stared at his blade, feeling strangely calmed and comforted. He closed his eyes with a slow exhale of breath, fingers clenching around the beyblade. "…When I'm better I'm shutting Boris down….." He growled.

"Well, you're not better. Go back to sleep." Kai pretty much commanded.

Tala smirked mischievously at the slate haired blader. "Sweet dreams to you, too." Grinning, he put his free arm behind his head, closing his eyes. Wolfborg glinted atop the covers by his waist.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU MAAXX!"

Tala jolted up in bed, eyes wide with terror. He'd just been in the middle of a nightmare when the shout split through his mind. Without even a second to gather his wits, the door to his room burst open.

Alarmed, Tala ripped the IV from his arm, grabbed his blade, and launcher which now sat on the bedside table and jumped out of bed, ready to attack the person standing in the door when he realized just who that person was.

"Tyson?" He said quizzically.

The blue haired world champ stared at him in complete shock, about to say something before his eyes caught something else. "Whoa, dude!" Tyson blurted, finger pointing at Tala.

**A/N**: (Kai, Max, Ray, and Kenny didn't tell Tyson about Tala until now, which is why Tyson said that to Max. Tyson is upset the others kept it from him. So he rushes to Tala's room to see for himself.)

Tala blinked and looked down. Blood pooled on the ground where his left elbow was. Looking back up at Tyson, he frowned before falling forward.

He never reached the floor as arms swiftly encircled his waist, catching him. He could hear a deep throaty growl rumble through the chest his head rested on.

"…..TYSON!"

"Eep…um, listen Kai, I was just-"

"GET..OUT!"

"Yahh!" Tyson cried, dashing from the room for fear of his life.

Tala smiled weakly as Kai spit out curse after curse, hurriedly putting him back in his bed, marching over to a cabinet and pulling out gauze and other materials.

Hurrying back over, Kai quickly set to fixing up the bleeding incision.

Tala watched him, feeling nauseous. "Where'd you come from?"

"I was in the chair sleeping when that idiot bust in here." Looking up, Tala was surprised by the small, playful smirk on Kai's face. "I've never seen an injured guy move that fast."

Tala cracked a grin. "Yeah, well.." He murmured, blowing on his finger nails and brushing them over his shirt in a haughty way.

Kai rolled his eyes, finishing with the bandage. Just then, Ray skidded into the room.

"We've sedated the grizzly bear. Is everything okay in here?" The neko-jin asked, brows raising at Tala's bandaged arm. "Ah.."

Tala could've swore he saw a spark of amusement in those gold eyes.

Kai stood up and marched to the door, motioning Ray to come with him. He stopped at the door. "Someone will bring you breakfast…don't go anywhere, Casanova."

Tala raised one brow, smirking at the implied joke. Ray seemed puzzled, his eyes flashing. Tala locked gazes with him, blinking at the competitive expression. Then they were both gone.

Motionlessly listening to the quiet of the room, Tala looked down at his bandaged arm, surprised when he noticed that his hand still clutched his launcher, the blade nestled in it and ready to be freed.

His eyes narrowed as something caught his attention. Detaching his blade from the launcher, he looked at it closely. "It's bigger…" He muttered. "…I know it's bigger."

Scoping out the attack ring, he could see a thin gray line below that was never there before. "Hm…."

He was broken from his intense scrutiny as a nurse entered with a tray similar to yesterday's. Water and soup.

"Do you want me to help you eat?" She asked politely.

He smiled at her charmingly. "That's alright, but thanks."

She giggled softly as she set the tray in his lap, then left the room.

Feeling famished, he picked up the bowl, about to down the whole thing when he remembered what Judy said. With no one here to help him to the bathroom, he'd be puking all over himself if he ended up eating too fast.

Sighing in frustration, he took the meal in slow spoonfuls.

Five minutes after he'd finished and set the tray on his bedside table, Judy and a doctor entered the room.

The doctor walked over, checking the IV bag that hung above his bed. "…He'll be fine, he was pretty much finished with the bag."

Judy sighed, nodding her head.

Tala watched both persons, his eyes mostly on Judy wondering if she was really perplexed about the recent events.

The doctor turned to him after finishing checking over everything. "Your friend did a good job bandaging your arm." She turned to Judy with a nice smile. "You should ask him to consider a medical career."

Judy laughed softly. "Sure thing, Dr. Kitana."

The doctor smirked before leaving the room. Judy went to follow her.

"Uhm..Judy?" Tala asked, stopping her in her tracks. She turned slightly, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes? What is it?"

He looked down, fiddling with Wolfborg. "I just…my blade looks odd….I was wondering if you could check it out?"

Judy stood there for a second before walking over to him and holding out her hand. "Sure."

He looked up at her, a little stunned at the motherly smile. "…thanks." He mumbled, putting the blade in her hand.

She nodded. "Rest up."

He watched her leave with a curious gaze.

-

* * *

- 

**TBC...**

**-**


	4. Chapter 4: Death Trend Setta

-

Since I'm lazy today, I just want to say thanks to everrrryyyoonnee! Weee! Enjoy this very long chapter, yay, you've earned it!

-

* * *

-

"**Starlit"**

**Chapter 4**

"..Tala."

Tala huffed softly, his lids opening slowly. He blinked, he must have fallen asleep after Judy had left him. He looked over at a simple, round, blue clock on the wall. 1:30pm.

"Tala?"

He quirked his brows, looking over to Judy. He sat up, his hospital gown ruffling. "Hm? Yes?"

**A/N**: (Tala's gown does not show his bum, it wraps all the way around…as much of a disappointment that is to some of my readers. . )

Judy walked over to stand next to his bed. "….we found a camera in your blade…as well as a tracking device."

Tala's eyes narrowed. "…Is that all?"

Judy nodded. "..we would've been able to analyze them…but well, they just disintegrated when we removed them from the their casing. I should've expected that." She said, looking to the side with irritation.

Tala watched her expressionlessly before shrugging. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm just glad it's removed from my blade."

She seemed to think differently, but her expression jumped as she dug in her tan coat, pulling out his blade and handing it to him.

He took it, his blue eyes giving the blade a once over, noticing a big difference from when he'd last seen it. The blade shone brighter and the scratches were smoothed out.

"I hope you don't mind. I figured it could use a bit of a tune-up." Judy said hesitantly.

Tala smiled, shaking his head. "It's no problem. Thanks, it needed it."

She replied with a tired smile. "Well I better be going, take it easy."

Tala stared as she walked to the door, the urge to call her back bubbling up inside him. "…ah…Judy?"

Judy looked over her shoulder once more, giving him a friendly smile of question.

Tala sighed, looking down at Wolfborg and it seemed like the blade was giving him strength. "…I hope you can forgive me for what happened at the Championships….if things would've been different-"

Judy held up a peach hand. "It's okay, Tala. Everyone deserves a second chance."

His head snapped back up, lips parted in mild surprise. Judy gazed at him for a second with a sweet smile and then left the room.

Tala's pale fingers tightened around his blade. 'I have a chance now, too….a chance for a better life…..' His head sagged to his chest. '….but Boris isn't done with me yet…I know it….and I don't know what he's planning…but I know it has to do with me….'

He was snapped from his gloomy thoughts when hot warmth flashed through his fingers. Uncovering his bit, he looked over the design of Wolfborg, the circular disc flashing at him encouragingly.

He cracked a small smile. Wolfborg had been with him through everything and for the first time he felt a guilt that stemmed from just that. Wolfborg had been abused by him in his conquest for the ultimate power. He felt sick. He felt ashamed….

His left hand grabbed up a fistful of blanket, squeezing tightly. 'All this shame…ever since I finally realized my mistakes I've just been feeling ashamed….and I regret everything….it's tiring….'

Wolfborg flickered.

'…yes, this is the first step to becoming a better person….I have to realize my wrongs and do what I can to make it better…'

"..are you alright?"

Tala raised his head, brows raised. "Huh?….oh." He muttered. Max stood at the door his hands behind his back, a curious look on his face. "…yeah…just thinking.."

The blonde offered him a simple smile. "My mom told me what you said."

Tala tilted his head in question.

Max went on, rolling back on his heels. "…I forgive you, too. I think my mom is right. No, she is right."

Tala bit his bottom lip, feeling strangely sick. How could these people ever forgive him? He closed his eyes as Kai's voice floated through his mind.

"_You've changed, Tala."_

"Thank you, Max."

The kid-ish blader beamed. "It'll take Tyson some getting used to, but welcome to the gang." And with that said, he waved and bounded from the room leaving Tala in a state of shock.

How could they accept him? What if he turned on them? How could they trust him so quickly?

His shoulders drooped. 'Kai…he was just like me…waking up from the terror…he probably felt just the way I'm feeling now….'

Tala smiled softly. 'That's why he's been so understanding…'

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Max and Judy had forgiven him, they'd gone through Kai's episode of change….Kai had changed…

'And so can I…'

Wolfborg glimmered in agreement.

Feeling an itch behind his right ear, he scratched it. When his hand came back to his lap, flakes of dried blood spotted his fingers. His lips hung in distaste. His hair must be filthy.

'Just great…I probably look like some deranged hobo. I was wondering why Max looked so amused.'

With a deep sigh, he slid his legs from under the covers, letting them hang off the bed, the tips of his toes brushing the cold, tiled floor. Turning his head he scanned the room and found a second door adjacent to the entrance. The small blue sign next to it clearly identified it as a bathroom. He raised a brow, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before.

'After monotonous prison containment, who would notice anything other than the escape route?' He thought sardonically as he stood. His balance was much better now.

Preparing himself, he took small steps, eventually moving at a semi-fast hobble. 'I feel like a damn penguin.' He thought as he grabbed hold of the door knob to his destination.

* * *

"…they've found the camera and tracker, sir." A young monitor told a fuming purple haired villain.

"What?" The fuming purple haired villain hissed.

The monitor shrunk back. "…The advisor of the All Stars, sir….Tala notified her of a change in the structure of his blade. We hid it as best as we could sir, but young Tala has sharp eyes. No worry though, both disintegrated upon air contact."

The fuming purple haired villain's eyes narrowed lethally. "Blast that, Tala. He's too sharp for his own good…..no matter." The fuming purple haired villain said with a confident smile. "…we still have two other devices at our disposal. Tala won't be so keen to these as the last."

"Yes, sir."

"Let us remind Tala that we're not through with him yet…"

**A/N**: (I'm terribly sorry for the 'fuming purple haired villain' thing, I couldn't resist..)

* * *

Tala turned as a knock sounded outside the bathroom door. Making sure his towel was secure around his waist, he went to drying his hair. "Come in." 

There were a few seconds of silence before the door opened and Kai stepped in. "…you can walk?"

Tala smirked, blue eyes looking at him with playful annoyance. "Yeah, I can walk. And boy did that shower….help…" He trailed when he noticed Kai's pensive stare.

Looking down at his chest, he winced. The scars. He wouldn't doubt that his body looked something akin to an old, gnarled tree. He sighed, not bothering to hide it. "Do you think you could get me some fresh clothes….something other than a gown with tiny blue flowers?"

Kai nodded quietly and left, leaving a tense note to hang in the air.

Tala was sitting on his bed when Kai next entered the room. He noticed Kai's concrete set scowl with steady impassiveness as the other boy set the new clothes at the end of the bed. He then walked over to the cabinets on the right hand side of the room and pulled out fresh gauze.

Tala arched a brow as Kai sat in his chair by the bed and grabbed up his right leg. "Hold still." He muttered.

Tala tried not to stare as Kai wrapped his wounds, but he found himself somewhat embarrassed and even flustered as had to pull up his towel a little so his knees could be accessible.

This uneasiness stayed with him until Kai had finished with all his limbs and lastly, his chest and stomach.

"Get dressed. I'll wait outside." Kai told him mechanically before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Tala blew out a tired breath, observing his clothes with mild interest. A long sleeved white shirt with a sky blue t-shirt to go over that; tan khakis with many pockets and under that a pair of socks with plain white tennis shoes. Tala wondered if Kai had meant to match the shirt to his eyes.

Shrugging, he got dressed. When he was done, he sat back down on his bed. "I'm done."

Kai reentered, but only stopped, leaning on the door of the bathroom. "Are you up to coming downstairs? Tyson and the others are in the lobby….they want to talk."

Tala tensed, but only nodded. Getting up from his bed, he walked over to Kai without hobbling and he knew the hot shower had helped relaxed his muscles. Ah…that shower. That shower had been heaven.

Following Kai without a word, they stepped into an elevator, Kai punched a button and down they went.

Tala frowned as that downward lurch waved through him, making him feel like his stomach had been moved.

When they stepped out of the elevator, Tala quickly assessed all who sat in the springy, cushioned, maroon chairs of the lobby. Just Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny. He sucked in a quiet breath as all eyes turned to him.

Though Tyson seemed somewhat reverent, his gaze was disapproving and unhappy. Ray looked bored. Max smiled idly and Kenny was just gazing at him without much of an expression, fingers resting on the keys of his open laptop otherwise known as Dizzy.

There was a deep silence.

"Somebody get out a knife so we can cut some tension cake." Dizzy abruptly stated, Kenny looking down at her in mild protest. "What? You guys need to lighten up."

Shoving his hands in his back pockets, Tala tried his best not to crack a grin.

Tyson stood up suddenly, lashing his pointer finger at the red head. "You and Boris are up to something, aren't you?" He accused.

"Tyson!" Max cried indignantly.

Tala shook his head at the blonde before focusing on Tyson. "Believe it or not, but no. I'm through with Boris."

"_That's what you think, boy."_

**Yeah it's what I've become that I fear the most**

**I never thought it could get so wrong**

Tala's eyes widened in dismay. What the hell? Did he just hear that right? He turned his head from side to side in confusion.

**I believe there is a part of me that I cannot beat**

**A part of me that I can't defeat**

"What's your deal, dude?" Tyson gripped, just as confused at Tala's sudden consternation.

Tala stopped looking around and blinked slowly before shrugging irritably. "..Nothing."

"Right. So, as I was saying, you better watch you're back cause I'm watching you! I won't let you scumbags catch me off guard!"

"Tyson!" Max cried again.

Tala smirked wryly. "I'll keep that in mind."

**The side of me that just doesn't belong**

"Hah! See, he's admitting it!"

Tala couldn't help it as he scowled, Tyson's accusations were starting to annoy him already. "I admitted nothing. What I told you was the truth, but you've been known for your rather thick head, if I can remember correctly."

"Well you remembered wrong! I know something is up you bit beast thief!"

Kai promptly marched straight over to Tyson, popping him upside the head.

The blue haired blader howled, one hand rubbing vigorously where he was clobbered. "What's your problem, Kai? He's our enemy!"

Kai's crimson eyes narrowed. "Keep your thoughts to yourself."

Tyson gave him a wounded puppy look, sinking in his chair.

Moving away from Tyson, Kai positioned himself in the middle of the room. "If any of you have a problem with Tala, you can take it up with me. Say anything negative to him and you'll end up like Tyson."

Tyson whimpered.

Eyes looked from one to another.

Tala found himself locking gazes with Ray once again. He arched a brow at the irritated look he was given. What was that dude's deal? He lacked further time to analyze the neko-jin's expression as it switched onto Kai.

And that's when it clicked. Was Ray.…jealous?

"If that's settled, how about some ice cream?" Ray suggested randomly.

Tyson immediately stopped pouting and jumped up. "Yahoo! That sounds like a great idea." He moved to the lobby doors. "But this is far from settled!" He added, watching Kai in case the slate haired boy made another move to pop him.

Kai only glared, arms crossed menacingly.

"Alright, then." Ray muttered, turning on his heel and following after Tyson, but as he turned, Tala was given another glimpse of his grudging gold eyes.

**Judging by the weight of my fucked up world**

**I think maybe I should take a step back from this**

Befuddled, Tala vaguely took notice as Kenny stood up and left, Kai slowly pursuing, but Max remained in the room, looking at the red head expectantly.

Feeling the comfortable gaze upon him, he smiled and walked over, joining Max as they left the building in a lax silence, moving to catch up with Kai.

**I need to quit pushing just let it roll**

-

* * *

- 

TBC…

-

"_Death Trend Setta_" by Crossfade


	5. Chapter 5: Colors

**A/N**: Hey, you guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I wanted to keep it going day by day, but ah well. It'll probably take me around two days at a time, possibly, to do chapters now. I have track practice after school so it doesn't leave me with a whole lot of time. I'm trying to do chapter 6 right now and possibly get it loaded after this chapter.

Anyway, don't fear, I'll stick with the updating and I want to thank GaBz, Himeko, and Fireanice for reviewing! You guys are too smart for your own good! Lol. Hopefully you won't see what's coming next. Wuahahahaha!

* * *

"**Starlit"**

**Chapter 5**

Tala sat at the booth of the ice cream parlor, Kai sitting on his right. Both boy's gazes were fixed on the current event of the moment.

Tyson, being the very vacuum that he was, had hovered the whole three scopes off his cone in one go, and now he writhed on the floor, clutching his head.

Tala squinted his eyes, ears tingling painfully at Tyson's outraged shouts, Max and Ray at his side trying to pick him up and console him at the same time.

Kenny sat in his own booth a safe distance away, apparently intent on whatever he was furiously typing over.

A sudden smirk slapped itself onto Tala's lips as a memory flashed in his mind. "Hey, Kai?" He asked slyly, turning to the boy who was poking at his cup of vanilla ice cream with his spoon. He looked up suspiciously.

"What?"

Tala chuckled evilly. "Do you remember-"

"Don't even mention it." He snapped, eyes narrowed.

Tala grinned furiously. " 'Ahhh, my head's gonna explode!' " He chortled, imitating a young Kai.

Crimson eyes flashed irritably. "Shut up."

Tala continued to laugh softly. On one rare day, he and Kai had been allowed to go outside of the Abby, but only on a visit to Voltaire, Kai's grandfather and higher up of Biovolt. Tala being the little mischievous devil that he was, pushed Kai to come with him to get some ice cream before they reached his grandfather's. He pushed Kai even more to come when Kai told him that he'd never had ice cream before.

Eventually he got the crimson eyed phoenix to enter the shop, buying him some ice cream. Kai, inexperienced in the way's of frozen desserts and a little nervous over the fact that they were disobeying Boris's orders, ate too fast and promptly ran around the shop in circles, yelling that his head was going to explode when he received a brain freeze.

'Ah, how amusing that was.' Tala thought with a syrupy smile, blue eyes glancing over at Kai who returned his look with an unhappy scowl. He snickered at the look, almost ticklish bubbles popping in his chest.

The red head blinked at the strange feeling. It'd been so long since he'd laughed purely, a long, long time. Sure he'd laughed just last week, but that was something forced and frigid to get on Boris's nerves.

He sighed, feeling oddly fatigued all of the sudden. When the room seemed to spin in some slow swirl, colors mixing together, he slapped a hand down on the counter and stood, nearly knocking over his chair.

Kai stood up next looking more alarmed than he probably meant to look. "Let's go back." He said immediately, taking Tala by the arm and leading him away. "We're leaving." Kai growled over his shoulder.

Ray promptly dropped Tyson, who was still blubbering over his head, and blinked rapidly. "Um..wait, should I come? He doesn't look very good."

Kai shook his head as he opened the shop doors, letting Tala shuffle his way out. "We'll be fine."

Ray watched with a mild frown as they disappeared from view before looking down at the squawking Tyson, Max laughing next to him out of sheer amusement. He shook his head.

Tala breathed the outside air deeply, the strange toilet-like flushing of his vision clearing away. He sighed.

**Can you feel it crush you**

**Does it seem to bring the worst in you out**

Kai watched him with hawkish eyes. "…it was a bad idea for you to come outside. I shouldn't have let you." He grumbled.

**There's no running away from these things that hold you down**

Tala smiled weakly, tired blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "You sound like a mother hen."

**Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this**

Kai's previously open mouth closed at the comment, an indignant expression washing over his usually stanch visage.

**Of all the colors that you've shined**

**This is surely not your best**

Tala chuckled. "I'm just joking around, you need to learn to laugh along." He said with a smirk. "…but I dunno, I kind of like the grumpy Kai."

**But you should know these colors that you're shining are**

Kai's slate brow raised in mild scrutiny.

**Surely not the best **

**Colors that you shine**

The rest of the walk was rather silent not that Tala cared much, he found himself lacking his usually talkative spirit. Something was ticking in his head like a clock and it was steadily getting on his nerves.

Soon enough, they arrived back at the hospital, meeting Judy coming out of the elevator and into the lobby. "Oh, good. I didn't think I'd find you again. I'm surprised to see you're walking." She said, brows raised at Tala who forced a smile trying not to look sick.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked, crossing his arms.

Judy nodded, digging into the pocket of her jacket and pulling out a piece of paper with a plastic card. "I got you and Tala a room to share. Here's the access card and the number. You'll find the hotel we're staying in just about a block away."

Kai nodded, taking both.

"Thanks Judy, I appreciate it." Tala told her before turning and heading back out the doors, Kai following after him. '_I just need to lay down_.' He thought exhaustedly.

He felt relief wash over him as he dropped down on his cushy twin, ready to sleep then and there, but the ticking in his head was almost deafening with the complete silence that shrouded the room.

**I know you feel alone yeah**

**And no one else can figure you out**

When he turned his head, he spotted Kai leaning on the wall by his own bed, arms crossed, eyes closed. Tala knew this was one of the most famous poses you found the Phoenix blader in.

**But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down**

"Oh hey, we have a little kitchen." He said with interest as his eyes spotted the rather discreet gray square opposite their side of the room.

Kai said nothing.

He let out a huff of breath. "Well fine, at least I think it's cool." He muttered, rolling over onto his back. "I'd watch yourself now, the appliances will start boycotting you."

Kai grunted in a way that seemed like a disbelieving laugh and a wordless 'whatever.'

**Well they'd love to save you**

**Don't you know they love to see you smile**

Tala smiled, pulling his pillow down from next to the headboard so he could lay his head on it, his feet dangling off the bed. "….you know…when we were younger…I used to say this vow to myself every night, especially after Boris or your grandfather had yelled at you…." He paused, staring at the light turquoise wall on the left side of his bed. "…I vowed never to lose the true me…and I haven't…not really, sure I grew cold, but it could only be expected. Anyway…it was a prayer for you….I knew they'd turn you into something bitter…cold. Out of all the kids at the Abby, you got the worst treatment. I sometimes hoped I'd be the one to save the day and bring back the Kai I knew…but they did it." He exhaled slowly. "…I'm jealous, I'll admit that, but all in all, I'm just glad they broke the ice…."

**But these colors that you've shined **

**Are surely not your style**

When he heard shuffling, Tala looked up to gaze straight into deep crimson orbs. "..Let him always be there…." He whispered, leaning off the wall. "…that's what I would say." And with careful strides, he went to the door, opened it and left with only the quick murmur that he was going for a walk.

**I know you're feeling like you're lost**

**You feel like you've drifted way too far**

**But you should know these colors that you're shining**

**Are surely not the best**

**A/N**: (Obviously, him means Tala. And when Tala was talking about 'they', he was talking about Tyson and the others.)

Tala stared at the closed door in complete shock. Had Kai really said that or had he imagined it? …cause…for just a second he saw the Kai that had been his dearest friend as a kid….the Kai he-

"_How sweet. I think I might have developed a cavity_."

Tala jumped from his bed, whipping out Wolfborg, searching the room frantically.

"_Are you confused, Tala? Having a hard time finding me?_"

Tala scowled, feeling some sort of steady terror building inside of him. Boris's voice seemed to be off balance, like it was coming from his right. "Boris.." He hissed. "Show yourself, you snake."

"_But I'm right here….I'm inside of you._" Boris told him in a sadistic manner that made him want to puke.

"You're full of it! You're in here, Boris! Come out so I can shred you with my blade!" Tala shouted, head whipping around this way and that.

Menacing laughter floated in his ear. "_Death, Tala. You will see these pathetic fools fall around you one by one…..hmm, but how shall I do this?…Slit some throats in the secret of night?.._"

Tala's hands shook with barely suppressed rage.

"_Suffocate a few, watching their fear filled eyes as they take their last breath._"

"SHUT UP!" Tala roared.

"_Or should I kidnap one and drain all the blood from him so slowly he screams for death's arms._"

"I said shut up!" Tala screamed, before he went deathly quiet. That itch. He'd felt it a few times lately. A strange itch behind his right ear.

Wild with panic, he dashed into the kitchen, searching each counter drawer until he found the utensils. Swiftly selecting the sharpest looking knife, he held it before him, blue eyes flashing rapidly in the curtain-drawn light of the room.

"…nice try, Boris." He whispered breathlessly and without waiting for another word, he dug the tip of the knife into the skin behind his ear, carving at the place he knew Boris would be.

"_What are you doing? Stop that, Tala! You're a fool! A fool! Your friends will die! You can't run! You serve me, do you hear-_"

And out a tiny object flipped, clinking on the cold tile of the small kitchen.

Tala, not realizing it until Boris's voice left him, was screaming the whole time.

And abruptly the knife was smacked from his hand, the sound rushing back into his ears as familiar voices yelled at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ray's voice demanded loudly, his hands tight around the red head's wrists.

"He's lost it!" Tyson's voice exclaimed loudly.

Looking down tiredly, Tala stared at the blood that covered his twitching fingers.

"Tala! Tala?" Max's voice assaulted him, filled with worried pleading.

He vaguely wondered why their faces weren't forming before his eyes. All he could see were blurry, colored shadows. Next to that, he felt a strange falling sensation. A sensation like he was melting through the kitchen tile and farther and farther, down into the earth's core.

"..Tala..?" Came the grave voice of Kai, a crimson shadow flickering in front of him before the world went completely dark for what seemed like the trillionth time in his life.

* * *

-

TBC….

"_Colors_" by Crossfade


End file.
